


The Cute Barista

by midnightmedeax



Series: Siren Drabbles [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, All The AU Tags, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No PDS, Bumbling Dorky Simon, Cute Barista Keiren, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmedeax/pseuds/midnightmedeax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon goes into a coffee shop he meets Keiren Walker and he can't get the boy out of his head. After a lot of bumbling nervousness and Amy's meddling, Simon finally plucks up the courage to ask Keiren the all important question!</p><p>Coffee Shop AU with help from Tumblr user, brokenbreezeblocks, because she's the most amazing person in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Barista

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by the amazing Keiren Walker on the 'In The Flesh Fans - BBCThree' Facebook group.  
> Beta'd by the awesome brokenbreezeblocks on Tumblr.

"Next please."

Simon was jolted out of his thoughts by the barista - the totally cute barista who was the reason why he wasn’t listening in the first place - calling him to order as somehow he’d made it to the front of the queue.

“Uh, I’ll have… Uh…” Simon stumbled over his words and he heard Amy snigger behind him. “Oh, just gimme a black coffee would you?” He groaned. “Please.”

The cute barista hid a smirk. “Sure. Two quid, please.”

Simon handed over the money and walked to the end to collect his drink, mentally slapping himself for being so harsh and ridiculous. He was about to turn round to say something to Amy when he heard her squeal.

“Eeee, look at my BDFF! So morgeous!” Amy had jumped onto the counter top and was now squeezing the barista’s cheeks which caused him to make this way too adorable squishy face (Simon would deny this thought until the day he died though).

“Amy, get off the top and order something.” The barista groaned and tried to pull away from Amy’s grip which Simon knew from personal experience was totally unachievable.

“Amy, you’re holding up the line!”

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to your best divine friend forever.” Amy sulked as she slid herself off the counter, poking the guy on the cheek. Simon raised his eyebrows at this, how on earth did anyone get Amy to do something she didn’t want to do?

The woman in question eventually sighed and looked up at the menu. “Cappucino for me, tea with milk for Phil.”

The barista grinned and sanctioned her order, laughing to himself as she headed towards Simon, Phil trailing behind her. She stopped in front of the Irishman, smirking as he watched the sandy haired man helping the next customer.

Amy whistled. “You like Kieren then?”

“Huh? Who?” Simon was once again jolted out of his thoughts.

“Keiren. The barista, my BDFF aka the guy you’ve been staring at the whole time we’ve been in here.” Amy grinned, nudging Simon to grab his drink and leaning around to collect her own and Phil’s. Simon glared at her and walked out of the shop, Amy cackled as she followed, her finger’s laced with Phil’s.

xxxxx

A month passed and every time Amy and Phil went into the Coffee Shop to get something before University, Simon went with them. Specifically to see Keiren, who was always there, serving customers with a smile that should be illegal that early in a morning.

“No Amy?” Kieren asked as Simon reached the counter (“She didn’t have classes this morning” he explained) and ordered a drink for once. The night after he first met the younger boy, Simon found out that Amy knew him from when she lived in Lancashire and he’d recently moved down to London for art school.

“He’s so talented! He drew the picture of me that hangs over my bed.” Amy told him and he couldn’t help but grin as he thought of how good the boy was.

“Simon, isn’t it? Amy’s roommate?” Simon looked up and there was Keiren in all his blond hair and adorableness. He gaped like a fish for a couple of seconds before realising what he was doing.

“Uh, yeah. You’re Kieren, right?” Of course, he knew it was Keiren. He couldn’t get the damn name out of his head since he learned it.

Keiren’s eyebrows rose, gesturing to his name tag. “Uhm…”

Simon’s cheeks flushed at his stupidity, name tags, of course! Though the smug look that came over the boy’s face was worth the stupid comments.

“Amy told me about you, you know.”

It was Simon’s turn to raise his eyebrows at this. “All good things, I hope.”

A flutter of pink rose in the boy’s cheeks and Simon smirked, looks like he wasn’t the only one with a crush.

“So did she tell you about how totally single and hot for you, I am?” Simon flirted, unsubtly and Keiren’s blush rose, his hand coming up the rub the back of his neck. God, Simon wanted to run his hands along it while he explored those rosy pink lips.

“I, uh, well no…” Keiren spluttered.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me, Keiren Walker?” Simon asked, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. More spluttering came from Keiren’s lips.

“Uhh… Well… I g- Sure.”

Simon collected his books from the table and picked up his coffee as he stood up. “I better get going or I’ll be late for class.” He walked passed Keiren and whispered in his ear. “Come by mine and Amy’s apartment for eight tomorrow.”

xxxxx

By the time the date actually came around, Simon was in panic mode. He ran around the apartment trying to find the perfect outfit (he knew Amy was going to tease him for this later); it was 5 minutes before Keiren was due to arrive and he still hadn’t found anything.

“Amy!”

“About time you called The Amazing Great One for help.” Amy grinned as she entered the room. This was the first time she’d seen Simon like this and she was lapping up every second of it. Simon glared at her and she chuckled, going over to his wardrobe throwing,a pair of jeans, a red long-sleeved top and a leather jacket he’d probably never worn before, at him. “Wear these you’ll be fine.”

“Amy, I am not wearing a leather jacket on my first date with Keiren.”

“Yes, you are.” Amy sighed. “You are not wearing one of those big grandad jumpers you always walk around in, you look ridiculous!”

Simon frowned down at the mass of wool that covered his torso. “What’s wrong with my -“

Amy cut him off shaking her head with a grin. “Just put this on”

Simon sighed and pulled the clothes on, there was no time to argue and Amy would probably win anyway. He also, begrudgingly, had to admit: Amy had style. “How do I look?”

“Morgeous!” The buzzer rang as the word left Amy’s lips and Simon ran to answer it, his heart pounding in his chest.

xxxxx

The date turned out to be a success. Keiren was sweet, charming and everything Simon imagined him to be and more. He’d worn a blue jumper - he kept pulling the sleeves over his hands when he got nervous and Simon couldn’t help but think it was adorable, like every other thing Keiren did.

“Amy said you were at University. What do you study?” Keiren asked as they walked down the pavement towards Simon’s bungalow.

“I study music as a mature student.”

“Mature? How old are you?” Keiren slid his hand into the crook of Simon’s elbow as they walked.

“Twenty-five.”

Keiren’s eyes widened. “Twenty-five?!”

“Yeah, how old are you?” Simon asked, raising the hand that was currently not stuffed in his pocket to rest on Keiren’s as they walked.

“Eighteen.”

“Oh.” Silence followed as the continued in the direction of the bungalow. “Does it bother you? The age difference.”

“No, no!” Keiren rushed out. “I just… Thought you were younger that’s all.” He gave the older man a small smile and Simon couldn’t help but press his lips against Keiren’s as they stopped in front of his home. The sandy haired boy melted into the kiss, his arms winding around Simon’s waist under his jacket and Simon let his hands rest on his neck, his thumbs rubbing along Keiren’s cheekbones.

“Do you want to come up? Amy’s at Phil’s’ for the night.” Simon breathed, his lips still inches from Keiren’s and their foreheads pressed together. Keiren nodded in reply and smirked.

“Something tells me that Amy being out is not coincidental.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've got this AU out of the way, I'll go back to writing prompts...  
> I've just really wanted to write one of these for a while and I got the inspiration for Siren. Also, non-PDS AU!  
> (So I mentioned to some of you already that I wrote this... I hope it's as good as you expected!)  
> -Kat x


End file.
